Through A Hovercraft
by DancingThroughLife1999
Summary: This is no ordinary Hunger Games. This is the reason that Quarter Quells exists. This is the year when Pony Lyfus was reaped. The 24th Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

This is no ordinary Hunger Games. This is the reason that Quarter Quells exists. This is the year when Pony Lyfus was reaped.

I yawn and strech my arms, only to hit my sister, Fivey. I scramble out of bed before she can reataliate. Her elbows are _sharp._

I prepare for the tornado of harsh words that I get when I awake her before she has to get up. Instead, she just stares at me.

My sister is beautiful. Midnight-black hair, and amber eyes. And skin as pale as snow. It's a rarity to have pale skin in District Eleven. Afterall, we get tan from working in the sun all day.

But not Fivey. No, and don't ask how she got her name.

I think Mother was on drugs when she named her.

It doesn't matter, because Mother died giving me birth. I never met her. We live with our Father and while he's kind. He's kind of...distant.

I'm twelve today, and Fivey's nineteen. As soon as she's out of the Reaping, I'm in it.

She's a wreck about it, "Your first reaping." She said last night. Then she burst into tears.

"I'm-so-sorry!" She had gasped between tears.

When I asked her why, she said because I had to live here. I don't understand, where else would I go? Panem is the only existing country from the disasters twenty-six years ago.

I know the date exactly, because that's _all_ my teacher talks about in school.

Now that Fivey's awake, she'll start obsessing over how I look, trying to make me look perfect. Which is a hard task, since I have brown hair, green eyes, and black hair. Nothing like her.

Still, she says even if my outside isn't beautiful, at least my inside is.

How stupid.

Great, she's getting up, "Up, up up! Let's go get breakfast, and prepare you for your first reaping!" She's trying to smile, but failing greatly.

"Fine, but I'm picking the outfit." Her fake smile falls, and she nods wearily.

"I'm hungry, let's get breakfast." She bounds out of our shared room in our tiny little hut.

You see, we're not rich. Or even well-off. We're poor. Very. At least we have food half the time, sometimes, we go to bed hungry.

I sigh and follow her out the door, hoping that Father got us some yummy food for the Reaping Day.

Wait, did I introduce myself? No? I'm so terribly sorry! How rude!

Hello, my name is Pony Lyfus. I technically killed my Mother, but my Father and sister still love me to pieces. Today's my first reaping. I've been training all my life and today, I'm going to volunteer!

Not. I've never had training and I'd die before I ever volunteer for those "games."

Sounds like a fun game too. Killing innocent children. Fun!

"Oh, look Pony! Father got us butter! And bread!" Fivey is an optimist, I should've said that earlier. My bad.

"Fivey, it's made from tessarae grain. It's not good." I roll my eyes and grab a piece. I try to eat it, but I don't have an appetite.

"Come on Pony, you have to eat something!" Great, there she goes again, blabbing on about how a healthy diet is a healthy life.

I swear, I love my sister, but sometimes, I wish she'd shut it.

Thankfully, once Father comes in, she does. I sigh in relief.

"Hey girls! Fivey, why are you just eating butter without bread? That's not very healthy. Pony, the Reaping's in an hour, you should go get ready. Even if you're not getting picked." Ah, yes, I'm almost positive you know where Fivey got her optimism.

I sure resent it. Father says I take after my Mother's personality and his looks. Fivey's the exact opposite. She has Father's personality and Mother's stunning looks.

I sometimes wish I was pretty like Mother and Fivey. I glance towards the only picture of Mother we own. She's holding me, and Fivey and Father are also there. That was right after I was born, and after she named me.

She had died right after.

"Oh, Father, Pony, I just met the most wonderful boy yesterday, he's so handsome. He has hair to match mine, and his hands." She sighs "They're so soft! He's the one! I know it!"

I furrow my brow, "So...let me get this straight...because he has nice hair and soft hands, he's the one?"

Fivey looks at me like I've grown another head, "Pony! He also has very stunning eyes and is super smart!"

I roll my eyes. "What's his name?"

"I-I-It's a secret! Yeah!" Fivey looks rather proud of herself for coming up with this.

I shake my head and continue to nibble on my bread. Noticing this, Fivey grabs my hand and rips me away from my wonderful chair and flies to our room. "Okay, Pony. Go ahead, pick your outfit!"

I stare at her for a minute wondering exactly what's wrong with her before turning to our meager clothes storage area. I sift through them until I find a black shirt with a black skirt. I nod and show Fivey, who gasps in horror and takes charge of me.

Thirty minutes later, I don't recognize myself. I'm wearing a light pink dress with a pair of pink flats that were my Mother's. Fivey pinned my hair up into an extragavant twist on top of my head and secured it with the most esquisite butterfly pin. Then, she dusted red powder on my cheeks, giving them a rosy glow. I stare at myself in the little mirror on the vanity we own.

"Wow." I breathe.

"I know, I know. I did an amazing job, I'm the best sister ever, blah blah blah..." Fivey continues talking about how she tried to frame my face with a brush or something. I'm not really listening to her.

"Girls, come on, we're going to be late if we don't go right now." Then Father catches sight of me, and gasps, "Wow, Pony, you look...beautiful."

"I know! I'm so proud of myself! I did such a good job! Father, what did you say about being late? We better get a move on! Let's go!" Then Fivey's herding us out the door and off the the square.

I see on the stage the mayor, escort and the two mentors are already there. So are most of the people. We sign in and I head off to the Twelve section while Father and Fivey walk over to the area where people who aren't eligible for the reaping stand. As I'm taking my place next to a nice girl named Lilah, the escort taps the microphone, "Ahem, hello District Eleven! How are we today?" Everyone yells things like, 'just get on with it!' so the escort, who's name is Carliu frowns and walks over to the girl's reaping ball.

"Ooh! We have an interesting name this year!" I'm pleading him to just get on with it, as my stomache is in knots and I feel like throwing up, so he finally says it and I actually do throw up, "Our tribute this year is...Pony Lyfus!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks Gothgirl69 :-) You were the first reviewer! I think that honestly? You are the BEST!**

I stand there, feeling sorry for whoever got reaped, until I look up and see everyone staring at me. I guess I blacked out. Interesting.

Wait, if I blacked out then...I'm the person who got reaped? I let out a sound, like a dying animal in the back of my throat and feel Lilah taking my hand and leading me up to the stage.

Once I've climbed the stairs and thanked her, I look out at the audience and find Fivey and Father crying and holding each other. Father looks older than ever. And Fivey is running towards the stage crying and shoving people out of the way.

She's at my feet and I try to smile. I think it looks more like a grimace, because she winces and sobs harder until she's wailing.

I take a step back and Carliu looks taken aback. He shrugs and then says, rather, obnoxiously, "Okay! Well! Let's look at our boy tribute, shall we?"

No one says anything. They just wait for the next unfortunate soul to be called.

Carliu grins and leaps over to the ball full of boy's names. I'm not kidding. He leaped. _Leaped_. What a psychotic freak.

"Aaaaaand, the boy tribute is...Tiger Sufyl! Wow! There he is! What do you think District Eleven? Do you see either of these tributes as the next victors? I sure hope so!" He chuckles, but I want to spit at him. How did he get this job?

Oh, look, there's my future enemy. Tiger Sufyl. He looks to be about fourteen. He looks like everyone does here. Dark skin, dark hair, dark eyes. Yawn. He's not muscular either. Probably a bloodbath tribute. He'll be in the hovercraft the first day.

Wait a minute. I'm going to be one as well. I feel tears threaten to fall as I face reality. I'm not coming back alive. I'll be dead. I sniffle and wipe a tear away.

I try to regain my dignity by walking to the Justice Building where I'll say goodbye forever by myself, without the peacekeepers.

I wriggle away from one when he touches my back. He glares at me and hits my shoulder. Hard. I wince and then stay put.

Once they drop me off in a prison cell-I'm sorry, room. Fivey and Father rush in. Their eyes are rimmed red from crying.

"You will come back Pony. If you don't I swear, I'll go to the capitol myself and kill you." The strength in her voice scares me, but I force a chuckle.

"Don't worry Fivey. Pony's tough. She can do this." Father must be dellusional. I'm twelve. Twelve! I've never trained. I'm always underfed, and I'm going to die in the bloodbath.

As Father says this, Fivey gets a strange look on her face. "Father, can you-can we visit at separate times? I have to talk to Pony-alone."

"Um, okay." Father walks out of the room more confused than ever.

"Fivey! You hurt his feelings! You should go say so-" Fivey put her hand over my mouth, forcing me to stop talking. her voice is low and urgent. As if I might not hear it. That or this room is bugged and she doesn't want other people to know what she's saying.

"Pony, I know that you might not win. But you have to. Mother died so that you could live, and well, since she thinks you're worth it, who am I to judge? Ow! Don't bite me, just be quiet! Anyways, heres what you do. Act confident, like you're going to win, and then, well. They're going to put a tracker in your arm. Once you're away from the bloodbath, wait a day. Then, hide in a tree. Quit biting! You're going to draw blood! After you're hidden in a tree, cut the tracker out. Then fall out of the tree, and play dead. Once your tracker is cut out, the gamemakers will think you're dead and put your body in a hovercraft. Make sure you have a weapon. Then, kill everyone on the Hovercraft and escape."

I blink. "Fivey, no! What about you and Father?"

She rolls her perfect eyes, "Calm down, we'll figure it out, I have very little time left, so promise me that you'll follow my instructions. Promise me!"

"Where would I escape?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Why can't I just die?"

"Because I said so."

I exhale, it's pretty obvious that she'll win this arguement. "Fine!"

She immediately brightens, "Good girl! Now, I'm going, and Father's coming in, and remember, tell him NOTHING! And Pony, if by some very slim chance, this plan doesn't work, just remember that I love you and I always will."

I nod and she gives me one last hug and kiss. Then poof! She's gone. Maybe forever.

Once Father comes in, I tell him not to worry, that I'm Pony Lyfus, and he raised me right and I love him and of course, that I'll be coming home. I never said I'd be alive though.

Before he leaves, he takes my hands and tells me, "Pony, remember, I love you, and if you do anything awful in that arena, I still love you. And I always will. I love you."

Then, Lilah comes in and hugs me and says that I'm her best friend and that she thinks that I'm the prettiest person she's ever met.

Hah. What a cute joke.

Then, I'm yanked out of the room by a peacekeeper and I'm shoved on a train with Carliu, Tiger, and our mentors, Plore and Urgrile.

We enter a room that has a big table filled with food, more than I've ever seen. My mouth is watering just looking at it.

"Shall we sit?" Plore asks.

We all take seats, and I'm on one side of the table while everyone else is on the other.

"Yoo-hoo! Pony, come come. Sit next to me dear!" Carliu is smiling at me and patting a seat beside him.

I know that he's trying to be nice, but something about his voice, the way he says it, like he's talking to a child sets me off, "I'd rather have my teeth yanked out and then had someone cut off my head with them." I nearly spit at him.

Then, a second later, everyone's staring at me. "What? He's from the place where people want me dead."

"If you keep that atitude missy, I'll see to it that your wish comes true." Snaps Plore. She is not one to mess with.

i roll my eyes and say, "Go ahead, maybe I'll do it to myself." I grab a plate and fill it with food. Glaring at Plore the whole time.

I don't think this is a good start.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Chapter :-)**

I stare at the TV, watching the Reapings with a critical eye. District One is beautiful, District Two is bloodthirsty, District Three is scared, and so on. Overall, nothing noteworthy.

Then comes our District and I see how pathetic I look with my sister rushing up to the stage, the dazed confused look in my eyes. Knowing that I'm going to die.

No one says anything after the reapings are over. "I'm leaving." I mutter. I hate silence.

Once I'm safely in my room, I busy myself by trying every single button in the shower and mulling over Fivey's idea and whether or not it'll work. I doubt it. But since she wants me to so bad, I'm going to try it.

I hop out of the burning-hot water and grab some pajamas. They feel all soft and silky.

I wonder how Fivey's going to tell Father. She's so clever that she'll figure something out. She always does.

I slide into the bed. It's also made of silk. I grit my teeth. Why does the Capitol get everything? I grab the top blanket and a pillow and make a bed on the gorund. Much better. But still too comfortable.

The carpet is just so thick it's irritating.

Why can't it be scratchy, like my bed at home?

I bite my tongue telling myself I'll never be there again.

Even if I do escape, I swallow hard, through a hovercraft. I try to get some sleep but I'm too busy thinking about how Father and Fivey will escape.

I think of how beautiful Fivey is, she might try to seduce them. Or Father will bribe them. That or he'll kill them. No, don't think like that. Breathe...1...2...3 Good. Now, Pony, remember you might never see them again.

Oh no, what if Fivey brings all of our clothes. Since she loves clothes, when she was an only child, Mother and Father bought her clothes ALL THE TIME. So, we have way more clothes than anyone else does.

I swear, if she escapes and brings her clothes, I will KILL her.

I roll my eyes at her obsession then turn on my side, daydreaming about the arena.

Will it be cold? Hot? Dry? Wet? No, you know what? I am sick of my life revolving around the Hunger Games.

I'm better than this. I kick the dresser then curse when my foot bounces back with a bruise.

Argh! I have to get out of this good-for-nothing room. I leap up out of my makeshift bed and shove the door open.

As I walk down the hall, I see attendants quickly leave, not wanting to get hurt by this monster. I'm sure I look like a mess. Of course I do. When do I not, really?

Well, the day of the Reaping, I looked awesome. But that wasn't my doing. It was Fivey's.

I glare at anyone who dare be in my way, I even shove a small man who's shaking as he cleans the table.

I should feel bad. Go apologize. But why should I? They all come from the same place. Where everyone wants me to die. I hate them all.

And soon I'll be free of them. The more I think about Fivey's plan, the more it sounds like it'll work. I hope it does, if it doesn't...well, let's just say that it won't be pretty.

As I'm walking along, looking for a quiet room with a window, I see a room with a light in it. There must be someone there.

And there is. Plore. Ah. Maybe I should just-

"Hello Pony." Shoot she must've heard me. Why is her voice so cold? "Let's you and I have a chat."

I gulp, not really wanting to have a "chat" with her. She scares me. Not like I'll let her know about this.

"I'll be your mentor you know. So, we better be on good terms, or else I just might decide to kill you." She's looking at me now and I see that she isn't kidding.

I nod, and say, "I'll try to make an effor to be nice to you, better?"

She glares at me, "Not by much, no."

I roll my eyes, "You remind me of my sister. She's so...bossy." I think back to the morning of the reaping.

I close my eyes letting the sweet night air whisper through my hair, dance on my cheeks, tickle my ears before I open one and look at her.

Plore must have anger issues or something because, she looks really angry right now, "You listen to me little girl. I always listen in on my tributes goodbyes. And guess what? I know. So don't think you're fooling me."

I open my eyes, "Wait, no please don't tell anyone. Please. I swear I'll be kinder to you. I swear. Just don't...tell.." I trail off after seeing her expression.

"Tell?" She gives a short humorless laugh, "I hate the Capitol. If you respect me, I'll help you with it. It'll make them look foolish. And I'll try to help your family escape. But if you talk back to me one more time, I'm telling the president himself."

I stare at her, confused. Help me? "Why...Why do you want to help me?"

"Trust me, you don't want the life of a victor. And, You remind me of my daughter."

I look up surprised, "You have a daughter? Wouldn't she get picked for the Games then?"

She smiles sadly, "I married a very nice man, but then President Snow threatened to make sure all of our children go into the arena. I did...something...for him that made him pretend to forget about us, and we had a beautiful daughter but then, seven years later, I had another and he made the same threat, so I pretended she died, and to my family, I pretended to die."

I stare at her. Seven years is the time that Fivey and I have in age separation, and Plore is awfully pale with black hair and amber...eyes...something wierd's going on here.

"Did you...Did you name your first daughter...Fivey?"

She nods, looking shocked, "How'd you know?" Well, that explains why I'm so pessimistic.

I take a deep breath, "Plore, I'm your second daughter."

**AN: Well that was retarded. Don't kill me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth Chapter**

There's a moment of silence, before she speaks, "That's...that's impossible. You look nothing like Fivey."

"And yet, I'm her sister. Your daughter. Mother, I thought you were dead." I smile at her.

She looks at me for a long time without saying anything and then she says, "Yes, I suppose so, you look like your father though. So, then I guess that it wouldn't be very motherly if I told someone about your plan."

I smile at her, trying to make her believe that this makes me happy, but inside, I'm seething. How dare this woman give birth to me and then pretend to die! She not only gave me a childhood without a Mother, but she also hurt Father and Fivey.

Still, I have to be nice to her if she'll keep my plan a secret. I swear, if she tells, I'll be so angry at her.

"So, Plore, will you keep my plan a secret? Please? For your daughter? I'll call you Mother if you want." I look at her, and say, "And will you do me a favor? Help Father and Fivey get out of District Eleven safely?"

She smiles at me, "Of course, but you can't call me Mother. It'll make Snow suspicious."

God, some people are so gullible. Especially idiots.

I force a smile onto my face, "Do I have your word that you won't tell?"

All the sudden her arms are around me and she's saying over and over, "Of course."

I pat her back awkwardly. Um, okay? God this lady is mental.

"So, should I act differently around you? I'll still fall you Plore, but I'll be nice now." I smile, a real smile knowing that she'll be pushing the sponsors over to my side instead of my district partner whats-his-name.

Doesn't matter, he'll be dead in ten minutes and I'll be escaping.

I smirk at the thought. Huh. I think there's actually something wrong with me today. Maybe sleep-deprivation.

I give Plore, or my "Mother" one more hug, make her promise one more time and then I leave to go eat something. What? I'm hungry.

As I skip down the hall, I can practically feel Fivey congratulating me.

I think I'm glowing, and get this; I stop and say sorry to the man I shoved! I am such a good person!

Of course, I think that with Plore on my side, I might even be able to kill someone! Someone stupid enough to cross paths with me.

Oh, how I long for Fivey's smart mind and beautiful face to be here. Protecting me. Loving me. But not half as much as I love her. I grin, picturing her face once I escape. She'll be ecstatic that I'm alive and that I followed her instructions so well.

I sigh, knowing that not everyone is lucky enough to have such a smart sister.

Once I make it back to my compartment, I wrap my arms around myself, wishing that I didn't look so scared and vulnerable right now. I don't want to look that way.

But I have no one watching my back.

Not whatever his name is. I should figure that out, it's on the verge of bothering me.

Not Plore, no matter what she says.

Not Carliu, because well, he's an idiot.

No one. Thankfully, I'll meet up with Fivey in no time.

But if her plan doesn't work and I die, I'll come back and haunt her.

Except, she might die too.

I wince at the thought, hoping she doesn't die. If she does, I'll know that I was the one who's responsible.

i reach up to wipe my nose when I feel something wet on my cheek. Am I crying?

Great. I am. I swear, if I'm getting soft, I will kill someone.

Which I'm going to be doing in the Games anyways, maybe with a knife, or sword-

Suddenly, my stomache lurches and the contents of my dinner is on the floor. Well, there goes being hungry. I just lost my appetite looking at that. I kind of feel like vomiting again, but it's starting to smell.

When I look at the bed, I get a good idea to make more people suffer because of me.

I grab all the sheets and things off my bed and throw them in the vomit and laugh evilly.

Okay, maybe not the last part, but I did giggle. Try cleaning that up. I don't even know why people would want to.

Too bad monsters. You have to. Haha. Poor you. At least you have the security of knowing that you'll see your sister the next day.

I don't have that, so suck it up and go have fun watching kids die.

Now that it's covered I'm hungry. I walk out of the foul-smelling room and look arouns aimlessly until an attendant comes over. I think he's the one I shoved. Neat.

"Can I help you?" He says nervously.

I smile sweetly back, "Yes. I want some good food. The best of the best. I don't settle for second rate. Now!"

He nods, as if this is what expected. I take a couple of knives that were stupidly left out and I practice my aim with them by carving a face on the wall and then standing a couple feet away.

By the time the food comes, I've gotten two on the nose, one one the mouth and three on the throat. The man looks scared by this and quickly leaves once the food is on the table.

My eyes bug out. This looks great. Oh, cookies! They look so good. I grab one and shove it in my mouth. It's so warm and there's this really good sweet brown thing in them and I shove them all in my mouth until they're gone.

Then I move onto the real food. By the time I realize that it's breakfast and Tiger, I remember his name, comes out, followed closely by Carliu, Plore and Urgrile. Plore gives me a wink and I want to throw up again.

I really hate that woman.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth Chapter**

I stare at the freaks who are supposed to be my prep team. Don't they see how ugly they are?

One of them, I think named Daisy, has neon green hair, and magenta skin.

Another, Chirpy has little birds stenciled all over his body.

The last, who's the scariest, is Oringle. She has black gems that cover her face and white hair with violet streaks in it.

They creep me out immensely. But Plore made me promise to do whatever they wanted me to.

I sit patiently until one of them laughs and says, "Oh my. You're even worse than District twelve." That draws the line.

"Shut it! You are the wierdest, stupidest people I've ever met. So, once I get in that arena, every time I kill someone, I'll be imagining that it's you."

The one who spoke, I think it was Daisy, ran out of the room crying and Chirpy and Oringle didn't talk to me anymore. They just murmured to each other and tried to do their jobs.

"You know, I'm right here. You don't have to whisper birdy." I said, annoyed. What is wrong with these people?

Chirpy sniffled and ran away, following Daisy.

Oringle glared at me, "You don't have to be so mean."

Are you kidding me? "Mean? Me? I'm mean? Well, okay yeah, but seriously? You watch kids kill each other for entertainment. And you call me mean, " I bark out a short laugh, "Go look up what mean means you freak. And don't come back."

Oringle doesn't leave. She just yanks on my hair and finishes prepping me for my stylist. Then, when she is finished, she walks out, slamming the door behind her.

A few moments later, the creepiest person walks in. She has orange teeth and she has stenciled on sunglasses on her face. Her arms...they have THE HUNGER GAMES written on one and on the other: DISTRICT ELEVEN. This lady needs help.

"So, you're the girl who made Daisy and Chirpy cry. At least you're not mean enough to make Oringle cry. That'd be a mess. I'm Cosink." She smiles at me. At least she's not rude.

"Yeah. Well, they were being idiots." I say flatly.

She looks at me and nods, "I see. Well, let's have some lunch, hm?"

She leads me over to a table where a buffet waits us. I stuff myself whereas she also does, but even though she's smaller than me, she keeps going to the bathroom and eating even more.

"How do you eat so much and not get full?" I stare at her as she eats a whole cake. A two layer one as well.

She laughs, "Silly! You just drink this, and then you're good to go. But you can't. Sorry. Can't have you unstable on the chariot."

I'm confused so I decide to drop it. She's another mental. Is there anyone normal in this city?

"So, do you want to see your costume? You'll be a cob of corn and your district partner will be a loaf of bread. Fun, right?" I grimace. Yay. Food.

District Eleven is always ugly on the chariot rides. And I have to be corn? I don't even eat the corn. The stupidheads here do.

One of these days, I'm going to make them pay.

But not today. No, today I get to be corn! How exciting! Not.

An hour later, I stare at myself in the mirror. I am not going out there like this. This has to be the ugliest corn I've ever seen. For one, she DYED MY HAIR GREEN, and then the lady died my SKIN yellow. Now I have to wear the stupidest dress that have sequins on it.

Okay, corn does not have sequins on it. I know this for a fact. It'd be alright if they were pretty or I had someone else wearing the same thing as me, but no.

Stupid Tiger gets to be a loaf of bread. I hate that kid.

"Why can't I be a loaf of bread like Tiger?" I ask, aware that I sound whiny.

"Because, silly! You guys would match then!" If she calls me silly one more time...

I accidentally on purpose kick her. "Oops. I can't see my feet. Sorry." I smile at her, as she stares at the yellow mark on her neon purple tights.

"I can't go out in public like this! I'll be ruined!" She looks around and then whips her tights off. "Keep these somewhere." She hisses as she hands them to me.

I stare at her, this woman is nuts. "Where?"

"In your shirt, I don't know. Just do it!" Then all the sudden, she's stuffing them down my shirt. I squirm but I see TIger with his stylist, who looks like Carliu. "Hi! " She says, "I'm Carly, Carliu's sister! We're just so close!" She smiles and I can see that there are little patterns on her teeth. Freak.

"Yeah, whatever. Can we just get this over with?" I interupt her story about Carliu and her almost dying when they got the same district.

She looks hurt. Good. I'm glad. Maybe she'll be so hurt that she won't talk for the rest of her life. "Well, I think we might be late, let's go!"

"Carly, she made Daisy and Chirpy cry, I'd watch out." Cosink says, with her voice lowered.

I roll my eyes and run ahead until I see the chariots. Ours is light brown with light brown horses. Like bread. Speaking of which, I look ove rmy shoulder at Tiger in his bread costume, he looks better than I do. I glare at him and he nervously waves at me. Coward.

The next hour is torture. This hairdye made my hair feel puffy and this paint itches. I glare at the crowd and every few minutes hit Tiger on the arm just to show him who's boss. At the end, I see, happily, his arm is red.

This pleases me more than you will ever know.


	6. Chapter 6

**My dear readers-**

**I'm going on a vacation because my holiday lasts until the 26th, so I won't be able to write for about a week. I'll try to write a chapter per week, but I won't be able to update daily like I've been doing. As an apology, I wrote a one-shot and posted it. Just for you guys! It's about Wiress. And it's kind of wierd.**

The next day, I wake up to Pippy pounding on the door, asking if I'm decent.

I groan, today training starts. "Go away! I'm not here!"

I hear him laugh stupidly, "Why, dear, I can hear you, you're talking, so someone must be in there." Then he opens the door and says that I have an hour to get ready. He points at my clothes and skips out of the room.

I've come to the only conclusion, everyone in the capitol has something wrong in their head.

I puch myself out of bed and look at the ugly outfit put before me. It kind of looks like something I'd wear to school. A light blue top and dark purple pants.

I glare at it and yank it on over my pajamas, not bothering to shower.

I'm just leaving my room when I bump into Cosink. She looks at my appearance in dismay, "You can't go in public looking like that! Come with me."

And I'm dragged, against my will, to my stupid room where I'm forced to take a shower and then actually wear the dumb clothes.

I really hate my life sometimes.

"Okay sweetie! You look much better now! Let's go, Pippy has to take you to training. It starts-Oops! We're late already." She giggles, like a silly child.

Pippy leads Tiger and I down the elevator into a room filled with weapons, and twenty-two other kids. Most of them are at least fourteen but there's one other twelve-year-old.

She might be a good ally. She's from District Five and she's small, like me. It'd be nice if I could get her to escape with me.

Make me feel less lonely.

I smile at her, it's the first time since I've arrived at the Capitol that I actually seen someone that I can like. Surprisingly, she smiles back.

We listen to someone named Lata explain a bunch of boring rules. When she's done, I head over to the knife station. The instructor tries to help me work on my aim.

I hear someone laughing. No, about fifteen people. I look up and see the gamemakers looking at me and laughing.

I didn't see them there. I glare at them and continue to try and learn.

More laughter.

I look up at the gamemakers and throw a knife in their general direction.

It misses. I hate knives. I grit my teeth and kick a sandbag hard enough that it opens. Then I go over to Tiger and give him a berry that's poisonous.

The instructor stops him from eating it just in time. Then she made me clean up the sand as a punishment. What am I, five?

I hate my life. Maybe I'll kill the girl from ten. She looks easy enough to kill. Ooh! What about the one from six. She looks so weak.

I can use her pack. Or, I could kill a career. With a knife. I look at where my knife I threw landed.

That's not the best idea.

I look up and see that everyone's staring at me, "What?" I snap, not wanting to be the center of attention.

I go back to the knife station and quietly work on it. I ignore the laughter. By the time lunch rolls around, I'm pretty sure that it's not just the gamemakers who are laughing at me.

Stupid other tributes.

I stomp into the lunch room and grab a plate of food. Once it's filled, I survey the room. Most tributes are eating alone, except the careers. I find the little girl from five and go to join her.

"Hi, can I sit here?" I ask politely. She might think I'm unsafe to be around since my little "meltdown" as I heard the edible plants instructor call it.

"Sure, " she says, and then smiles prettily.

I smile back, "My name's Pony."

"Elfay. So, I guess you didn't like the gammakers?" Ah, she must know me so well.

"Not one bit. I mean, they're designing the place where most of us are going to die. Do you want to be allies?" I asked. Please say yes Elfay.

And she does, "Okay, is anyone else going to be in our alliance?" When she says that, it sparks an idea.

"We need to try and get as many people as we can in it. I have a plan." I smile evilly at her and she looks kind of frightened. "Um, okay."

"Let's start recruiting after lunch." She nods, agreeing with my unknown (to her) plan.

I smile, the Hunger Games weren't going to last long this year.

Not with me in them

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Elfay and I decide to split up for recruiting. She goes after district 1-6 and I go for 7-12.

I start with the District Seven tributes. "Um, you guys?" They were together, must've already had an alliance, "Elfay, she's from District Five, and I formed an alliance and I've got a plan, but we need as many strong, wonderful tributes as possible, " I give them my innocent little girl smile, and they're putty in my hands.

I smile at how easy that was. I look at Elfay, she's working down, no wonder. The careers are scary.

It turns out that their names are Roy and Gati. Roy's the boy and Gati's the girl. They're really nice and both have younger siblings. They promised to help me recruit more tributes, so we move to District Eight.

Roy takes the boy tribute and Gati and I both take the girl. They agree, but are a little harder than Roy and Gati. The boy's name is Jilk, and the girl's is Dapo. Dapo's really pretty, she reminds me of my sister.

We spend the rest of the day trying to recruit tributes. Elfay got both from four, her district partner and six. Three was too scared and she was too scared of One and Two.

I sigh, knowing that I'll have to take desperate measures. I ask Plore for some paper and a pen, she gives it to me immediately. How did she win her games? I shrug and write out a little note to each tribute.

I sneak down to each floor and then up to Twelve. Once I've delivered them all, I just wait by telling Plore how wonderful she is and I love her so much.

I'll have so many sponsors.

At midnight, once everyone's asleep, I kidnap Tiger and make him go up to the roof with me. I see a bunch of figures there. Just standing around, not talking.

I clear my throat and everyone looks at me, "Hi everyone, I'm Pony. And I've got a plan. One where no one has to die. Just our enemies." I smile at everyone. "We're going to do something and I have to have everyone's promise that they won't say a word." Then Elfay and I go around to everyone, making them promise us.

Once that's finished, I continue speaking, "Okay, we're going to escape the arena. Anyone who doesn't want to, can leave, no hard feelings, but remember, you promised. So, anyone have questions?"

Gati says, "Yeah, how are we going to escape?"

I smile, "I'll tell those who stay."

I wait for everyone's answers and then some start leaving. The boy from Ten. Both from One. The boy from three, who leaves shaking. The boy from Twelve. Both from Nine. The boy from six, even though he agreed earlier. The girl from Two. Finally, Jilk leaves. That disapoints me, but he pats my shoulder as he leaves. I give him a half-hearted wave goodbye.

Fourteen in the aliance...not bad. So, we have the boy from two, the girl from three, both from four, both from five, the girl from six, both from seven, Dapo, the girl from ten, both from eleven, and the girl from twelve.

I smile warmly at everyone. Then, I begin speaking in a low, urgent voice, "They put trackers in our arms. We'll cut the trackers out. Once we deactivate them, the gamemakers will fire our cannons. The hovercraft will come to take us. We'll get as much stuff from the cornicopia as possible, and we'll have weapons. We'll kill everyone in it, and take over. We'll meet again tomorrow. Same place. Same time."

Then, with a curt nod, I walk away, dragging Tiger with me.

He is _such _an idiot sometimes.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day is pretty much the same as the first except for the tension in the room, everyone can see how the careers have broken up and how the alliance Elfay and I created are working in partners.

At lunch, when we sit together, the District One tributes keep shooting us dirty looks. I send them an innocent little girl smile back at them.

I'm half positive they hate me. I look at Elfay to confirm this and she nods.

We keep hearing the most annoying hammering and it's getting on my nerves, what I want to do is stand up and tell them to shut up or die!

I'm actually learning to use a knife. It's really hard, but the boy from two comes over and tells me his secrets and tips. I actually didn't expect him to stay. He always seems like he really wants to be VIctor, all by hismelf.

"Elfay, " I call after training, "Elfay, let's go in the same elevator."

"Sure, " She comes over to me, "You have really pretty hair." She touches it, and smiles. "So soft."

I roll my eyes, "You should see my sister's. She brushes it at least ten times a day, which, in turn, makes it soft."

I miss Fivey, she used to wake me up the day after the Reaping, with a bright, happy face. Probably from not being picked. Then she would make an extravagant breakfast. Really good, too. All creamy potatoes, and really warm, fresh bread. I really miss it. Even all of their food here can't compare to tradition.

The elevator stops on Elfay's floor too soon in my opinion. "Bye, and remember, I really like the view from the roof." I hope that she'd get the message. We can't say anything too blunt in fear of someone hearing.

It looks like she does because she nods and zooms off to do...something. I hum until we reach the eleventh floor, and then I walk around, looking for Tiger.

"Hey Tiger, sorry 'bout that berry yesterday. But it was funny, right?" I chuckle, and smile at him to show him how...un-menacing I can be.

He just looks more frightened, "Yeah, um, about that, I've got to..." Then he runs off. Coward. I bare my teeth at his back and then smile at Pippy.

"Hi Pippy, there're these really great berries, named Nightlock. They're from District Twelve. Really good." I rub my stomach to show how good they are.

He smiles at me, "Oh little one, don't you just love my new shirt? I'm going to charm Chelis with it!" His shirt has weird cats on it, and the cats are fat and their fur sticks out of the shirt. It's actually really creepy.

"Um, it's...great! Is Chelis your girlfriend?" I ask, trying to not look at that weird shirt.

"No silly! She's my cat! I took her picture and had it printed on here thirty times. Then I stole her fur and had a professional glue it on here." He laughs, a high-pitched sound. It hurts my ears.

"Oh, er, great! I must go do, um...something..important." Then I run away because that man is psycho.

I hear him say something like how he's going to make me one, and I make myself turn around and wave at him. Then I disappear into my room.

It's a really impressive room filled with a soft bed, a bunch of gadgets and it smells nice. I sniff, and close my eyes. "Ahhhh, relaxation." Then I flop on the bed facefirst.

I feel someone rubbing my back, "Oh that feels nice, a little to the left, yes! Perfect, Wait a minute, " I scramble up and see Cosink, "How did you get in here?"

She smiles, "it's time for you to tell me a secret." I stare at her, confused, "I came down to check on you last night, and you weren't here. So, come on, tell Cosink what's wrong." SHe holds her arms out to me. Yeah, no thanks freak.

Of course I have the most nosy stylist. Of course. I have to think of a lie. "Um, well you see. In District Eleven, um, you have to, ah...whenever something important is going to happen, you have to um, leave your house and go up to the roof so that you can um, appreciate life?" I end it sounding like a question by Cosink eats it right up.

"You poor baby!" Then she grabs me with her claws and is holding me to her, "You're just homesick you little doodle!" Doodle? What? This woman is NUTS.

"Yes, and see the thing is, you um, have to be alone. TIger goes as well, but he doesn't count." Then I smile at her as innocently as possible. Please believe it, you freak.

And she does. She tells me to cry, so I fake cry, telling her about how I have twelve sisters and one brother, and a one-armed Father. She completely believes me. Thankyou!

Once shes gone, I set one of the gadgets to make a loud noise at 11:50. Ten minutes early. Tiger and I had been the last to get there last time and that is not acceptable.

I snuggle into the bed, hoping to get some sleep. I close my eyes and next thing I know, there's this awful beeping, right in my ear. I'm trying to push it away but it's not working. FInally, I just punch it and it breaks on the floor. I look at it, "Oops."

Then I run over to the closet and pull on the first thing that touches my hands. Once I'm dressed, I run to Tiger's room and yank him out of bed and then I'm dragging him all the up to the roof. By the time we get there, my arms hurt, so I just dump him on the ground.

"Hello everyone." I kick Tiger, trying to get him to wake up, "Tonight, I thought that we could assign 'jobs' for...you know." Good, TIger's waking up, he comes up and accidentally punches a pot. I put a hand over my mouth to conceal laughter.

"Okay, so how many people do we have that are strong? The boy from two, both from four, the boy from five, the girl from six, both from seven, and Dapo look the srongest. Plus you guys are the oldest. So, you guys are the ones who will go into the Cornicopia to get supplies. Elfay, the girl from ten, the girl from three, TIger, the girl from Twelve, and I will go into the wood, provided that there are some, and we'll climb trees. We'll be waiting for you guys." I smile, and nod, happy with my plan.

Everyone stares at me, probably confused. I sigh and say, "Elfay, District Ten, District Three, District Twelve, and I run, you guys fight. Got it?"

"Sure, but do we get weapons?" That was the boy from Two.

I roll my eyes, "If you can, remember; we have to kill everyone on the Hovercraft." I nod and them and wave, making TIger come as well.

I walk back down to my room and glare at Tiger. "You're running, with me and Elfay, got it?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next day, just as I'm getting out of the shower and picking out comfortable clothes to wear, Cosink comes in, carrying what I assume is my clothes.

"Oh, here you are dear, and remember that this is your dress to impress, so go in there, and do your stuff perfect!" She's smiling at me, but she looks so stupid.

Once she leaves, I yank the tunic on and then pants under it. I stare at my hair and put in in two braids. Once I'm happy with my reflection, I walk out, and see Pippy waiting for me with Tiger by the elevator.

We ride the elevator down to the training room. Once we got there, we spent the first morning perfecting our skills and then we waited in the lunchroom while everyone else went and preformed to the Gamemakers.

When Tiger's name is called, I glare at him, "Don't mess up." He nods, but stands a little taller when he walks away. I gulp, I'm next. I never get nervous. Why am I nervous? Is this how nervous feels? I guess so. I take a few deep breaths, but it doesn't help. It's just me, and District Twelve, who are having a staring contest or something.

Finally, my name is called. I let out a sigh of relief, and walk in, feeling confident. Until I see the knives. I take a deep breath, the boy from District two, who's name is Cobes, taught me tricks and said I was a natural. I think he lied.

I took a deep breath and then walked over to the station. I picked one up, weighing it in my hands. Mulling over my options. I could try my best, and get maybe a six, or I could pretend to be weak, and let them think that I can die in the first day.

I nod, picking the second option. I pick up a scary-looking knife, and aim, I make sure that the gamemakers can see where I'm aiming and then let the knife fly. It bounces off. Doesn't even get a good stick. I supress my smile and pout instead.

I walk over and get a dull one. Once they think that I'm aiming for one target, I quickly swivel and make it hit the point in the middle of another. Then I throw two at once, and get it on the point again. I like throwing knives. Gives me power. And, wow, I love power. I chuckle darkly.

I grab one more knife knowing that my time must be almost up, but I have to do just one thing. One thing that the Capitol will be angry about. I face them, and have the knife in my hand. I pretend that I'm aiming for the target I placed very closely to them, but at last minute I turn and hit the button right above the elevator that tells what floor it's on with my knife, knowing that I broke it

I wait for the noise, the screaming of someone, and when it comes I smile. I turn to the gamemakers, and say, as innocently as I can, "Oops." Then I sit down in front of them, and start playing with a knife.

Finally, the middle one, who's also the fattest, says that I'm dismissed and I take the stairs, because I think I broke the elevator.

I take them up two at a time, and once I'm upstairs, I start laughing and don't stop until I see Tiger. "Oh Tiger, I broke the elevator! Isn't that wonderful?"

He looks at me like I'm crazy. I AM NOT CRAZY.

I glare at him and sit on the couch. Waiting, waiting, waiting. Until Pippy comes in, "Little one, go get Tiger, and Plore. It's time for the scores."

I kick him on the leg and then go get them. The only thing that surprises me is that the District Three boy got a eight. Usually they get a three. Elfay got a six and then District Eleven is finally here and I hold my breath, please please please. Tiger gets a five, and I clap him on the back. "Nice one, buddy."

I see my face and I see...a seven. I feel so proud! I stare at it, not believing that my plan worked and I got to destroy something. I smile and hug everyone. Even Pippy. He looks happy about this and is holding on really tight and I'm about to bite his head off.

I think of how powerful I felt when I held the knives. I'm determined to feel the power again.

**Hehe. I'm slowly making Pony go crazy. I find it fun to write from a mental's point of view. Don't kill me, she won't end a crazy, she has to be that way in order for the story to progress. I wish that I could write more, but guess what? Today's new years! Happy new years darlings. Do have fun being mindless people until midnight when everyone on Facebook feels compelled to write: 2012 at last! I find that annoying...unless I'm doing it. Then it's automatically awesome. Okay just kidding! As a new year's present, will you review for me? The little button is so close...keep going, a little closer, perfect! Right there. Now, click it and be honest, no matter how much it hurts. *Sniffle* I can take it!**


	8. Chapter 8

As I look around my room, I yawn. The meeting took longer than expected, it was weird because so many people had questions.

I actually found it really annoying. I think that I'll cut off everyone's mouths in the arena as well. So, anyways, because of the stupid questions people took all night to ask, I got about an hour of sleep, so I was beat.

Thankfully, today will be a good day for relaxation. All we have to do is prepare for the interviews. Simple enough.

And of course, who else to wake me from my lovely slumber than (opposite of) wonderful Carliu?

"Oh silly! Do we want to sleep in until the afternoon? No no no! That just won't do! Up we go, 1...2...3! Yes! Let's go! Breakfast shall be-Woah! You don't need to throw things-I just thought-Okay you know what? I-think-I'll-leave!" Great, now the lamp is gone. All my pillows too.

I roll my eyes and drag myself out of bed. Once I've grabbed some clothes and made my way to the Dining Room, I've gotten rid of a little bit of that "I'm still sleepy, so don't talk to me." vibe.

Oh well, looks like I'll have to make do with just being mean for no reason. That sounds fun too.

"Pony! Hello! Did you sleep well?" Plore is smiling at me as if I'm the sun. Well, of course, I'm her missing daughter.

"I still hate you Plore." That's what I want to say, but I don't. Instead, I smile politely and say hello to everyone. Everyone but Plore. Ha. That'll be funny to see her face.

Nevertheless, Plore smiles and starts telling us the strategy of the day, "Okay, Tiger; Pony. Here's how our time's going to fly. You'll each get some time with either me or Urgrile, and Carliu. Who wants to go with Carliu first?"

Tiger is shoved-really, Plore's actually stronger than I thought-over to Carliu, so I guess I'm stuck with Plore for the next however many hours I have to waste my life with her.

Inward, I sigh but walk over to her, and beaming, she leads me to a room where she sits there, and just stares at me as if I'm a magic fairy or something. Yeah, sure Plore. Go ahead, say it.

And she does, "Oh Pony! I love you so much! I'm so glad that I found you-daughter!" She stumbles over the last word, since she hasn't used it very often. Not for me at least.

"Okay sweetie, " I wince at that, "What kind of person do you want the _Capitol_ to see you as?" She spits out the word, Capitol. I guess she hates it as much as me.

I smile, knowing that she'll like what I'm about to say, "Hateful." I nod, satisfied that she'll agree.

She doesn't. "Are you sure?, " She looks...worried? "What about innocent? Humble? Scared? Confident? Anything?"

"No. I hate them and I'm going to put on some stupid character for them. I don't need or want their money." I glare at her, challenging her to disagree.

"What about something else? Anything else you can. But that." She looks desperate. I guess she really doesn't want me to actually die.

I sigh, knowing I probably should get at least a few sponsors, "Okay. Fine. What do you suggest?"

She smiles, and leans forward, "You could be an innocent little girl. Make people sad for you. It'll earn you alot of sponsors if you play it right."

"Fine. But if they think for a second that I'll be all "I love you!" to them, they're dead wrong." I get up and storm from the room, I'm hungry.

I hear her following me and throw my head back and close my eyes. "Okay, I'll play the dumb little girl thing but if Cosink makes me look ugly, I'll kill her myself."

I hear Plore nervously laugh and then she puts her hand on my shoulder. I know that it's supposed to be comforting. But it's not. It actually feels foreign. Not right. Dangerous.

"Don't worry. People will love you." Even though her tone is bright, her face holds a trace of worry. I sigh, knowing that I have to be her kind and awesome daughter. Not too hard.

"I know, but no one will think that I'll actually win." I put my head on her shoulder, and pretend to cry. Please. As if I'd ever cry in public. Next thing I know, she's wrapped her arms around me and for the next three hours, she tells me about her games. I nod every other sentence, but I'm not listening.

I never thought that I would be glad to see Carliu but I am and I leap up and throw my arms around him as soon as I see him.

"Well, Plore, as fun as this has been, I have to go see what Carliu has in store for me. I know that it'll never compete with what you taught me." I smile brightly at her, but Carliu looks miffed. Haha. Poor him.

I push him out the door and into the room I was just in with Plore. He starts to smile at me but I hold up a hand, "Save it. Just do whatever you're paid to do then I can leave."

He nods, but I swear that I see a tear in his eye. See? This is what I mean about everyone in the Capitol being messed-up.

Turns out that Carliu has so much to teach me that I can't remember it all. He said at the end that the only thing that I have to worry about is smiling at the audience and making sure that they love me. Yeah, whatever Capitol freak.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next day when I wake up, Cosink is waiting there with a bright smile and my prep team, who look really grouchy. Uh-oh. Cosink leads us over to a vanity with a huge mirror and at least one-hundred different bottles. And that's just what I can see.

My hair, nails and face get completely redone. An hour before the actual interviews start, I have glossy black hair, glowing skin, light yellow nails and an innocent look on my face.

My prep team didn't speak to me at all, they just spoke amongst themselves. It's as if I'm just a doll to them, and they just like making me into someone new while they gossip. Whatever, I made them cry. So, joke's on you freaks.

I smile at that and when Cosink comes in, my shoulders sag in relief. She may be awful but she's better than these idiots.

She's holding a black garment bag that has my spectacular outfit in it and, despite myself, I can't help but feel a little jump of pleasure. Maybe, just maybe if people see how wonderful I look, they'll sponsor me. After all, these people are shallow, right?

"Close your eyes! Ready, one, two, three!" I can practically hear Cosink's smile in her voice as she slides the dress over my head.

I feel something, silk? Anyways, it's really soft and I rub my cheek against it. Then, once my cheek feels tingly, I raise my eyes and look at myself in the mirror. It is made of silk, yellow silk. The yellow as the sunset, and perfectly innocent. It made me look like I was a sweet young girl, not a mean, surly person. The hem was little white flowers stiched in, and the neckline also has some. My makeup makes my face look smaller than usual, I look wonderfully amazingly perfect!

"Oh!" I gasp, "I may not be one for clothes but Fivey would love this! She's my sister." I feel tears in my eyes, and Cosink grabs my face in her hands, "No no no no no, this won't do. No crying, you'll mess up the makeup."

But she spoke too late and I feel tears running down my face. My prep team's eyes fill with pity as they come towards me and hug me. I sniffle as they wipe my face off and start reapplying waterproof makeup.

I smile at them and they smile brightly back, they're really forgiving. Whatever, this doesn't mean that I all the sudden am best friends with them, on the contary, I think I hate them even more than I did before. Because they saw me cry.

Once they've finished putting on makeup, Cosink leads me to the stage where I see Cruton Flickerman's chair, and another one, for the tribute who's being interviewed. She shows me my seat and I sit down next to Tiger. I put on my most innocent face and turn towards him. He chokes on his own spit.

"You-you-you look...nice!" He stutters. I smile at him, my usual, devious smile.

"Yes, well, I always do, don't I?" I narrow my eyes at him, telling him to say something right for a change.

"Well, I mean, you have...I mean...you're always so...yes, you always look nice." He looks relieved that he came up with a good answer.

I step on his foot and then turn to the stage. The District One girl just walked on. She talks with Ceasar for some time and then her district partner goes on.

They got to District Five, and I gasp as I see Elfay's dress. It's a deep purple, with jewels all over it, I look closer and see that they make a pattern. Of what I can't imagine. I think it's her name. The dress, minus the jewels is very pretty and it touches the floor. It's perfect for her.

She's playing sneaky and devious. I giggle at her interpretation of it and clap loudly for her. Before I know it, my name's being called. I gulp and stand up. As I walk past Elfay, she whispers, "Good luck."

I try to smile at her but my stomach is full of knots and I can't breathe. I see Cruton Flickerman sitting there, smiling. He looks freakish, but he somehow has a wife and two kids. A girl named Ranch, and a boy named Ceasar. I suspect that once he's done with his job that Ceasar will take over.

"Well, hello there Miss. Pony Lyfus, female tribute of District Eleven!" He smiles his stupid fake grin. I'd like to cut it off his face with a knife.

"Hi Cruton." I say, while smiling a small half-smile. Cruton shakes my hand and motions for me to sit. I plop down on the soft couch and a few feathers shoot out. Oops.

"So, Pony. Wonderful dress you got there, who's your stylist again?" He scratches his chin and looks around.

"Me! Me! Oh it's me! My goodness! It's me! I designed it! Yes! Me!" Oh great. Cosink. I try not to roll my eyes but I can't help it. Since I have to pretend that I'm nice to everyone, I hide it by putting a hand over my face. "Yes, Cosink designed it. She's so nice to me. Everyone is. But whenever I want to thank them, I can never think of a nice enough way to do it." I shoot my brightest smile at him.

"Well, you can thank them on here, in front of just a few of your closest friends." He laughs as if he just told the best joke he's ever heard. Yes, fine, idiot, that's not what I wanted, Cruton, stupidhead.

"Oh, okay, thankyou Cruton for the lovely idea." Not. "I just want to thank everyone who I've met in the Capitol. Thankyou so much!" I wipe a fake tear away, "Oh! I just love you all so much! It's just so, oh! Thankyou!"

Yes Pony, keep crying. Blubber away. Look like an idiot. In front of the whole country. Okay, actually, stop fake crying. Right now. Hurry! Wait, what am I doing? Think-talking to myself? Wait, what did Cruton say? Oh great. I'll just nod and laugh. Good, okay.

"Er, um, yes! Right, that is correct..." I look at him blankly. This isn't going well. Not. At. All.


End file.
